


Cocaine Blows

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: This is an AU scene set in the Andrews bathroom.I thought - what if something happened in that bathroom other then crime detection.Apparently Jack did too.And as it is the first Friday in October, I believe this might qualify for Phrack FF. Happy PFF!





	Cocaine Blows

“Police! Open Up!”

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher finished touching up her blood red lips, glanced once more at her reflection in the mirror and returned the lipstick to her bag. Miss Fisher was a beauty. A dusty rose cloche with side feathers crowned her raven black bob, its fringe framing a pair of stunning aquamarine eyes. Eyes that were sparkling and mischievous at this moment. Her alabaster skin, now faintly flushed along her elegant neck, was flawless; from her pronounced cheekbones to where it stretched over smooth trapezium muscles revealed by her partially backless outfit. The flirty chiffon day dress matched the colour of her hat. A frothy short cape covered her shoulders, its accompanying scarf swept from her collar to float down her back and caress her lovely lithe figure. Phryne turned away from the mirror, ready for battle.

Stepping lightly to the door, she swung it open and started. But only for the fraction of a moment as she quickly recovered and regarded the person on the other side of door. It had swept open to reveal a ridiculously handsome face and a pair of fathomless striking dark blue eyes. She noted he started as well but had recovered so quickly as to almost go unnoticed. The man is question was now glaring at her, face quite stern, and quickly scrambling to right himself with regards to this creature who had just invaded his senses.

“You must be the Inspector. Apologies for my urgent call of nature,” she tried her coquettish voice.

“This is the scene of a crime,” he smoothly ignored her coquettish voice as he stepped into the bathroom and turned to face her. His voice had a low, vibrating timber to it.

“Well, lucky for you I'm wearing gloves.” She held up her hands with short white gloves and he looked from one to the other. He looked back up at her, still glaring with those piercing eyes, face impassive, but she could tell his mind was racing. Sifting, categorizing, questioning, reading her as he would a witness.

She tried a small smile and a guileless, direct look; removing a glove she extended her hand. “Miss Phryne Fisher.”

He shook it, apparently nonplussed, and did not even appear no notice when their skin met and she felt the electricity down to her toes. 

Phryne was intrigued and regarded him more closely as they exchanged speculation about cause of death of the victim found earlier on the floor of this very bathroom. The Inspector, or whoever he was, appeared to be about six feet in height, carried a wiry build and an impressive breadth of shoulder and chest. However it was hard to tell as he wore an armour of long grey overcoat and and impeccably tailored three piece suit. Hair was an auburn shade, although his brows and eyelashes were very fair. His face though, his face! It was like a sculpture. Lean and chiseled and with a lovely full, sensual mouth. She could imagine a mouth like that doing all manner of wonderful things.

“Do you have a card, in case I need to call the police,” she looked at him with large eyes as he attempted to dismiss her. “Because I'm a woman alone, newly arrived in a dangerous town.” She brushed her right forefinger around her cheek and dropped her eyes to look at him coyly through her lashes. 

He continued to look straight into her, although he now had a slight flush to his cheeks. Well, well the Inspector was a red blooded man after all. He reached into his jacket and presented a card.

“ I plan to make this town less dangerous, Miss Fisher” he rumbled, eyes never leaving her face.

“Good, I do like a man with a plan.... Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.” She read from the card then purposely looked him up and down and fanned the card under her chin giving him her best flirty look. Then she saw it, a slight flash in his eyes that was so quick she would have missed it if she had not been hoping it might be there. It was a quick look of sultry amusement. Oh, this was man might just be an accomplished flirt with more then a little hint of a sense of fun. 

He stepped aside as she headed to the open door then turned back towards the centre of the room to collect his thoughts.

The door closed and as he surveyed the room a pair of hands touched him on the biceps from behind and determinedly spun him and backed him up against the back of the washroom door.

Soft hands curled around his coat lapels, then jiggled the knot of his tie, followed by the press of palms against his waistcoat, smoothing his hard muscles from chest to abdomen. Phryne was not ashamed to give him a look that said she wanted to eat him alive.

“Are you sure this is the same tie you wore the first time?” Phryne smirked up a him, eyes shiny.

“Very sure. I am hardly likely to forget that moment.” Jack raised his hands to her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Slowly he lowered them as his fingers lightly caressed hips and then the soft curves of her bottom. He groaned, leaned in to press his lips to hers and resoundingly kissed her as she melted into him. After a few breathless minutes he moved his lips to behind her ear and lavished soft kisses down her neck as he achingly bunched the material of her skirt in his hands and drew it up at her hips. 

Phryne wrapped one leg around his hip and leaned into him until she could feel his gasp as she pressed into his arousal. She lowered her hands to the waistband of his trousers as she sought his mouth and kissed him longingly. Her fingers deftly dealt with the fastenings of his trousers and undergarment and their kisses became messy as she drew him out and stroked him. His breathing stuttered as he tried to maintain focus; his hands reaching for the skin on top of her stockings.

Then Phryne surprised him as she unwrapped her leg and slowly knelt down.

Jack eyes fluttered as he looked up at the ceiling and his hands moved to her hair.

“Wait .... no.... Phryne....” he whimpered. “I had a plan.”

“So do I Inspector.” 

What neither had foreseen however was the lack of traction of Jack's tread-less leather shoes on the slippery tiles of the bathroom floor or of Jack's overwhelming reaction to this scenario. Not to mention the dramatic loss of blood to Jack's brain.

The next thing that Jack knew was that the room tilted and went black.

************

“Jack, Jack speak to me. Are you alright?” She wiped the wet washcloth over his face and slapped his cheek tenderly. Jack had been utterly white when she managed to partially catch him before he hit the floor. 

He lay prone on his back, and if Phryne had not been so concerned she would have been amused that he had ended up not far from the late Mr. John Andrews.

Finally there came a slight groan and Jack's head moved a little as he fought consciousness. His long eyelashes fluttered a bit and then the eyes blinked partially open. He tried to focus.

“There you are.” Phryne blew out a grateful breath and smiled.

Jack grumbled something and tried to sit up but Phyne put a hand to his chest and held him down. “Not yet, lie back a minute or you'll just topple over again.”

Jack eyed her sheepishly, then huffed a little laugh. “Who's idiotic idea was this, returning to the scene of the crime?”

“This, I believe, was your idea Jack. Something about a fantasy - where we first met.”

“Yes.... how romantic of me,” he lifted his head and looked at his ridiculous position. Not quite the way he had imagined the fantasy would go. 

They stayed in contemplative silence for a moment, memories washing over as they recalled that time – it felt like a lifetime ago. 

Phryne's shook her head and was back in the present. Her amused eyes began to turn dark as she regarded her partner - sprawled, dishevelled, trousers undone and sitting low on his hips. She laid her hands on his waist then slowly dragged them down to his hips as she swung a leg to straddle him.

'I hope you didn't break anything important, Jack."

"I think my head is alright, just a slight bump."

"I said important, Jack," her eyes travelled from lips to thighs. Full eye roll was his response.

“When you're fully recovered, darling, I have another plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I searched A03 for a fic about Phrack returning to the Andrews bathroom for a purpose other then crime detection and never found one. I really, really wanted to see them return to this scene of the crime so this resulted. It's not much but then again it does not take much to amuse me sometimes. Did I say I really, really wanted this Phrack scene.


End file.
